Magic
Brief Introduction: Magic has always existed in Universum, recently becoming known to everyone. Only 1 in every 20 humans is a potential wizard, and one in one-hundred potential wizards ever become a wizard. As such, it is a rare talent, and not to be taken lightly. Magic in Universum is very dangerous, mispelling your name can change you, causing paradoxes and other harmful effects. If you are not prepared to see your character killed, maimed, disfigured, changed, or hurt, then this is not a skill to take. How does it work? Magic is something you are born with, therefore you can NOT get rid of it if you start with it. All magic uses the Inner Fire, kind of like Mana in other games. The Inner Fire is a part of you, so when casting magic, be aware you ARE throwing a piece of yourself out. Although The Inner Fire regenerates, the process normally takes several hours or a good night's sleep. When using magic, most spells are verbal, only requiring slight hand gestures from initiates, whereas senior wizards can force a spell from pure willpower. More advanced spells, such as teleportation and tracking spells need to be aided with Runes, which are symbols drawn on the ground. All initiates recieve a manual that comes in different shapes and sizes such as scrolls, books, pamphlets, or in rare cases, mentally which you must have special RP permission for. Each manual contains every spell known, with appropriate diagram pictures to study from. All initiates are required to learn the voice, a language which every single object, animate or inanimate, can speak. A couple of pages in the manual have basic words in the speech, showing how to diagram your name and some attributes in spells. Casting Spells: Most of the simple spells, such as minor shields, are verbal, requiring a couple of words said in the voice. For more advanced and powerful spells, one must draw Runes in the ground. If on soft terrain, like dirt or sand, it can simply be etched with a stick or fingers. As for harder terrain such as cobblestones, drawing it with graphite or salt is good enough. As such, most wizards carry a pouch of salt or sticks of graphite with them at all times. For drawing Runes, one must enter all the correct information, such as name of the affected, desired result, date, time, and any extra attributes one wants. For example, to teleport to the moon, you would enter the coordinates (will be explained later), your name, the date, time, and the quantity of air to bring. Teleportation: All common coordinates are listed in the wizard manual, rarer ones requiring RP to gain the knowledge. For the common teleportation spell, one would draw a standard Rune, with the required information, astral coordinates, date, time, and people in the spell to teleport. He or she would begin to recite the spell words in the voice, and appear in the desired location. If you're teleporting outside of earth, two things. First, you will get very motion sick for your first couple months of teleportation, since your body isn't used to the direct route to the location in a universe where everything spins and has a curved trajectory. Second, your teleportation spell will keep you with enough things to survive 10 minutes, additional time requiring more attributes in the Rune circle for air storage. Basic Spells (Every wizard knows these after some weeks of reading the manual, and can flip to the pages for clarification): Basic Rune of Teleportation: Can teleport to anywhere on Earth, fairly easy to make, little preparation involved other than name and coordinates. 3-5 Minutes once familiar with design. (Note, wizards can use variations that contain more geometric shapes in them for more attributes, able to create better versions of this Rune for interplanetary travel.) Interplanetary travel is very straining on the initiate, who won't manage more than 5 inerplanetary jumps without rests, often vomiting between jumps. Basic Walk-Through-Wall Spells: Allows the wizard to walk through walls, parting the walls to allow passage and then reforming the wall. Completely verbal, and barely taxing. Basic Animation: Allows you to animate objects that don't normally move, such as statues. They will do as you say, to the best of its ability. The spell is verbal, however, for long-lasting, intelligent animation it will require the use of advanced Runes for attributes and AI. Growth Spurt: Mostly used on plants, this spell lets the wizard cause something to grow in age rapidly, although initiates can normally only age small objects a year or so before getting fatigued. Verbal Spell. Basic Magic Bolt: Verbal spell, can cause some severe damage in the right hands. Very taxing after several are fired. Element is a characteristic, if there is none specified, it won't transmute the Inner Fire, making a nuetral element. Basic Shield: Short verbal spell, will temporarily make any punches/kickes at you slide off, leaving you unharmed. Does NOT work with things more powerful than a small firearm. Variants can make it stronger, and Runes will make it very strong. You can specifically block things out, such as light/sound/etc. Copy: Verbal, will copy whatever you're looking at. Please note, you cannot fully copy living things. It will copy mind, but very little of anything else, and no soul. Also, copied objects do not last forever unless they are constantly maintained, and cannot be sold. Lastly, NO COPYING MONEY. Hide: A very fun command, with many variants. It is verbal, and can make an object dissappear forever, go into a retrievable pocket of space, or become invisable. Please note, it is IMPOSSIBLE to list everything here, but magic is flexible. Feel free to create variants of spells, or new ones altogether depending on your level. There's a spell for everything. Rules and Guidlines: *sigh*, I have to say these unfortunately. Abide by them or have bad things happen. Really bad things. 1. Only change a living being in order to preserve its life or the general welfare of the humans/world. 2. If you try and find trouble with magic and the authorities, you will succeed very quickly. 3. Don't RP yourself to be invincible. It's really irritating when you are infallible. 4. At higher levels, feel free to turn spells into verbal variants, as long as they are below your skill level. A good example, an Emissary can make the teleportation rune into a verbal spell, but if he's teleporting more than one person he will require a rune. 5. If you require a REALLY powerful spell, there are two options. ONE, you can give years of your life to bolster spells. Every year you give will subtract from your lifespan. Don't be reckless with this. TWO, you can exchange strength with the god you worship for a favor that you will have to RP out later. If the spell is truly powerful, sometimes the only way to repay it is with death, either yours or a willing substitute. (No dummy accounts for the substitute, and they can NOT be your own) 6. You must, as a wizard, help the world and the universe, aiding its denizens. The gods may call upon you at any time to fulfill any task they have planned, and you will do it, no questions asked. Since they've lent you their power, the gods have full right to give you tasks, which can increase your ranking as a wizard. Confusion: I would like to address a problem I see alot. You do not ALWAYS need to cast a spell to persuade inanimate objects, such as a lock to unlock. You can simply persuade it in the speech. Skill Levels: Universum operates a little differently when it comes to magic. Gods will give you tasks, with rank promotions as rewards for excellent RP'ing. You cannot self mod these threads, an administrator MUST be deciding outcomes. Potential Wizard (0 Rank): You cannot practice magic, but rather, must be attracted to a manual. If you wish to start out as a potential wizard, please list so. When we think we've seen enough high-quality RP for you to be a fully-fledged wizard, we'll let you know, opening a modded thread for you to find your manual. Initiate (1st Rank): You have successfuly completed your Ordeal, now an initiate in the Arcane Order. You can do most basic spells, but get tired quickly. Don't expect to kill an entire army with this. Also, at this time you may want to see about becoming an apprentice to a higher wizard, learning magic via teaching. Please note, you can lend your magic to your master, helping him do higher spells, or vice-versa. Adept (2nd Rank): After having completed another mission randomly assigned to you by the gods, you will be promoted to the rank of Adept. You are now more powerful and can begin trying more advanced Runes, with a maximum of 5 characteristics in them. (Such as block out heat for shields, or variables from the default, such as making the growth spurt a specific time in one touch, instead of repeatedly touching.) You should look into becoming an apprentice by now unless you decide to be self-taught, which poses much more dangers. Emissary (3rd Rank): After completing a completely random number of missions (depending on RP quality,) you will be promoted to an Emissary. You start tiring less often, and are getting more used to the feeling of long-distance teleportation (world to world). You can have up to 8 Characteristics in spells, and draw high level runes, even begin advanced variants on spells like inverse effects (such as make shields keep things in, not out.) It is a little late now to find a willing teacher, but not impossible. Member (4th Rank): You are now a fully-fledged wizard after having gone through several divine quests (Number is random, depends on your RP quality.) You can begin pupeling young wizards, and help potential wizards attract the god's attention. You don't tire much, able to do several advanced spells before feeling slightly tired. You can world to world teleport with no motion sickness, and create master level variants on spells, with up to 20 characteristics. Also, you now have the knowledge of creating your OWN runes. Senior Wizard (5th Rank): Revered by all, you are a beacon of arcane power. Mere mortals tremble before your presence, and you make an excellent teacher. You rarely tire, except with truly amazing spells such as age an animal dozens of years. You can create any variant on a spell you can imagine, your amount of characteristics only limited to the amount of space within your Rune. You can practically create your own spells at this point, mixing up other spells and knowledge. Area Senior Wizard (6th Rank): The same as a senior, simply a promotion. You do however have alot more authority, able to bypass some rules. Also, you can abbreviate spells now in the speech at a higher level than before. Regional Senior Wizard (7th Rank): Same as before, promotion. You only answer to the planetaries. Planetary (8th Rank): The highest level in wizardry you can attain, you answer to none, coordinating the regionals, who coordinate the areas, who coordinate the seniors. You can bypass magic rules, but have to use your judgement. There may be only two-three planetaries at once. Category:Magic Category:Lists Category:Information